nights_gripfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
Ghost, a cheerful white she-wolf with red marks under her icy-blue eyes; she wears black/sky blue feathers in her mane. She is one of the main characters of both stories, but has a bigger role in When The Reaper Came. During the Story When The Reaper Came She is rolled in the story as one of the main perspectives, alongside Crescent; the other perspective. The story begins when Ghost, Stone and Crescent are all six months old. They were playfully running about when Ginger, the packs' healer, scolds them for running about so wildly, and tells them to pick up the herbs they knocked over. They groaned at the work, but obeyed Ginger nonetheless. Once they were done the went off to play tag. Ghost mocks her friend, "Bet you can't catch me!". The three run along the border; Ghost had made it to the top of a boulder, but Crescent pounces on her. The two roll about; Ghost wriggles out of Crescent's grasp, and they bound off to play again. Stone runs ahead of them with his little howl; Crescent and Ghost follow with smirks on their maws. Stone flattened his ears, whimpering, and ran off while Crescent and Ghost chase him. Ghost pounces on his stomach while Crescent pinned him from the back. He wriggled out, but fell to the ground laughing. Ghost playfully attacked his belly while Crescent nipped his ears. Leaping up, he sprinted back to camp. They made haste and followed. They all howl together as they run back. Another six months pass. Ghost, Crescent, Stone and a few other pups go to The Cavern of Stilled Water to earn their elements. Lavender and May shove past, their noses in the air. Ghost soothingly calms Crescent when she snorts in disgust at their cockiness. Ghost and Crescent both giggling hushingly when Lavender laps at the sacred waters, and is yanked away by Ginger who scolds her. When TreeSpirit lines the pups up to the waters' edge, he grants them their elements when they were called out. When Ghost was called, she lapped up the water, then waited for the next instruction by her alpha. He tell her to place her paw into the water; when she does, she earns Ice and Fear. TreeSpirit tells her she is strong, and thus she had attained Ice and Fear. The element, Fear, was dead to her pack, but still made Ghost a very popular member of her pack. After the cermony, the three go to Trouble Makers' Rock, and lay at the summit of it, watching the sunset. Before the evaluations, TreeSpirit told Ghost that Fear was still not stable and asked her not to use it during the battle. During the time of the evaluations, she fought against May. When Ghost leapt at May, her opponent had no time to lean or dodge. She spun in a wind blast, but Ghost twisted in the blast and bit May's forepaw, interrupting her spell. When May sprang forward to try another attack, a bite, Ghost had yanked her back leg, staggering her and making her fall. For a moment, May had the upper hand, and blasted a wind spell, so strong that Ghost's accuracy was lost. May leaped at her, tackling her to the ground. Ghost struggled beneath her; May wouldn't let go. When Ghost went limp, the pack questioned each other, chattering. When May was distracted for a second, Ghost wriggled out and pounced toward May, casting an ice spell to freeze May's paws. During this time May was vulnerable, and escaped into the Shadow. Ghost was tiring out, almost collapsing in a big heap to the ground. May knew she was exhausted and defenceless. May materialised herself again near Ghost's flank, and aimed for her scruff. TreeSpirit attempted to stop the fight, but Ghost wasn't defeated yet. She rolled so that May fell onto Ghost's stomach, then kicked out with her legs, tossing May to the ground. Ghost picked herself up and held May down with the last of her strength. She had won the battle. She and May were made soldiers. After the evaluations, Ghost was tired and sat between Crescent and Stone, leaning up to him very affectionately. Crescent was angered by this, but nonetheless kept calm. She nosed Ghost gently; Stone licked the top of her head to get her attention, and whispered something in Ghost's ear. She nodded at what he had said, and they both walked off. Ghost and Stone sat near the river together, unknowingly being watched by Crescent. Ghost stammered when she tried to confess her love, and whispered it in Stone's ear. He returned the affection, telling Ghost he loved her just the same. The next morning, Ghost and Stone relaxed together in the spring sun. Ghost was affected by Crescent's odd behaviour, tossing and turning, and unable to get comfortable. Stone asked if she was having difficulty sleeping, and Ghost apologised to him, telling Stone that she guessed she wasn't tired. The cuddle up together; Stone falls back asleep, but Ghost was kept awake, asking herself what could have possibly hurt Crescent so much? The warm breeze blew into her fur, and a heart-shaped petal from a rose landed on her snout. Stone and Ghost had begun to play-fight; Ghost biting her mate's ear, with Stone pinning her down. He whispered softly in her ear that he loved her. It was time for a hunt of which Ginger was leading. The pack gathered up together, bewildered that Crescent wasn't going to join them. Stone muttered that she probably wasn't feeling up to it. They leave without her, heading toward the Grazing Place. Ghost focused on the deer, and found a limping doe. Rushing toward it avoiding the stomping hooves of the herd, she chased off the remaining deer, and found an opening to get to her target. She howled to Ginger, who barked back, then howled for the back to follow. They distracted the doe; Ghost leaped in, and bit down onto its throat, blocking its airways. The doe was strong, and put up quite a fight. But, nonetheless, Ghost was stronger. As it began to die of blood-loss, she leapt in with a final bite. She successfully made her first kill and was the first to feast. When she was full, she decided to invite Crescent to the carcass. Crescent was not in the mood, glaring at Ghost and snarling that she wasn't hungry. Ghost shrugged and jumped into the undergrowth. Ghost was awoken to terrified barks and howls that night. She lifted her head in shock and looked around. Some of her pack had stayed, guarding the carcass. The remaining pack members had gone to attack the source of noise head-on. Before Ghost could leave, Crescent pinned her down. Ghost asked what she was doing, and Crescent responded: "There is nothing you can do, the pack is going to fall and so will you!" Ghost asked her packmate what she meant, and Crescent growled that Stone would watch the pack fall and then decide to be with Crescent. Ghost was still questioning her, and Crescent growled, "Don't pretend you don't know, you knew I loved Stone, so you stole him away from me. So for that, I will destroy you!" Crescent leaned down and prepared the killing bite. Before she could be killed, she twisted away, kicking Crescent with her hind legs to escape her packmate's grasp. Crescent toppled off her, gasping for air. Rather than fighting back, Ghost ran to her family, but Crescent was persistant and cast a wall of dark flames and into the tree tops. Crescent staggered back up, telling her: "Even if I'm not the one who kills you, you will ''be finished!" and began to chase her. Ghost was going to dodge, when her eyes were burning with a fear spell. She howled in agony, staggering back with her eyes shut tight. The pain faded, and her irises changed from icy-blue to deep scarlet. Crescent was held back by the fear spell, and collapsed, her mind swirling with terrifying nightmares. Ghost was shocked when she realised what had happened, but still had to help her pack, and ran after them. Ghost was toppled over by the young Owl, who was looking for Crescent. Ghost said to stay with her, and that the pack needed him now. She was following behind, when she saw Owl be stabbed by Death's tail-blade, when it pierced through his stomach and protrude his back. Ghost's reflex kicked in and disappeared into the Shadow. Beyond the veil of it, she saw Owl's body hanging from the blade, and tossed into a tree, from which blood rained down below. Ghost felt sick from the horrid sight. She almost was going to sing the Song of Sorrows but knew there was no time. She saw the blood-covered Moon appear, her terrifying form sickening and terrorizing Ghost. She ran from the beast, following Ginger's howl, signalling her to go for the tree line, and out of the forest. Her voice was cut off, and she choked. Ghost couldn't stop, and kept running. Leaping into the training place, she remembered Crescent and Night Whisper. Before the beast could catch her, she tried to run again, but Weasel and Flare tried to stop her. Stone pinned Weasel, protecting his mate, challenging him, and soon lashing out: "This madness will end ''now!" But Weasel almost immediately shifted out of Stone's grip, then giving Stone a venomous bite to the throat. She was in fury and leaped at Weasel, but was stopped by her father, Cloud. She pleaded to be let go, and soon left her father's grasp, bolting to her mate and reassuring him he'd be okay. But when Cloud announced it was poison, she already knew it was true but refused to believe the truth. "I don't want to lose you," she wept to Stone, who smiled gently, blood dripping from his lips. He said he would always love her, and she sobbed onto his shoulder, softly saying, "As will I." He was soon dead, the light had faded from his eyes. Ghost threw her head back and sung the Song of Sorrows. Her voice was full of love and sadness, but when she began to sing the song over and over, Cloud stopped her, telling her that they couldn't stay there. She insisted she had to sing, or else he wont make it to the Forest of Glistening Waters. He did not listen, and dragged her out. He stopped when barks were heard in the distance; they had found them! They both emerged into the Shadow, and pelted out of the forest. Ghost was weakening, as she could not Shadow Walk too long. When they had made it to the Town, in a alleyway, they collapsed in exhaustion. The sun was rising, Cloud confirmed that he had already seen Sky be killed, and that he wouldn't let anything happen to Ghost. He gave her a bit of time and food, before he told her that he must leave. It was a cool morning when he had left, she tried to catch him, but he had already disappeared. She began to cry at the losses of company, and felt lonesome. She was encountered by Charlotte, announced to her group, "Look here, a newbie had arrived in town." Her whole group howled in laughter; when she had snickered, "Should we add her to the collection?" Ghost noticed that all the dogs had silver cuffs around their ankles and front paws, all were studded. Bull, a rottweiler appeared, saying to not bother with her. Charlotte demanded to know his place, and with that Bull stepped down. Brute, another rottweiler, said to Charlotte that Bull was weak-minded, and that he should take care of the 'newbie'. She said to him, "Perhaps, Brute, we shall see." Brute bared his teeth, Ghost shivering in fear. The group laughed when she sunk to the ground. Charlotte demanded that she get up, but Ghost was still in shock. She rose slowly, but was attacked by Charlotte, who lunged at her. She tried to fight back, but was too scared to move. Charlotte lunged again, this time biting and tugging at Ghost's ear. She wriggled at the force, but staggered when Charlotte let go, and demanding for her to get up. She realized that the group wouldn't kill her unless she killed them first. She glanced at the group then at Charlotte, "Only my Alpha gives me orders." She smiled at this, telling her Brute to attack. He leaped at her, snapping his jaws, and a lust for blood clouded his vision. Ghost, now ready to face her fears, conjured an ice spell, which pierced Brute's jaw and skull. She retracted it back, and his body fell. The group backed up in the shadows, frightened and confused at Ghost. Charlotte screamed, rushing to Brute's side, licking furiously at his face to wake him. She turned to Ghost in anger, ordering her pack to get her. A pharaoh hound leaped at Ghost, but fell to a heap when she dodged. Bull was next to make a move, but Ghost ducked then headbutted him, tripping and staggering him. A bull dog made a move, but ran back to the shadows when she glared at him. The pharoah hound leaped again, but Ghost turned to face her, biting her neck. Bull knew better than to attack, backing up and turning tail. Ghost growled if the group was finished with their attacks yet, and Charlotte came out of hiding, and snapped at Ghost's hind legs; luckily Ghost dodged. Devil, a wolf-hound, demanded that the group stop, and Charlotte froze and stuttered un der his cruel red eyes. He said that he had warned Charlotte a great deal of times, giving her the insult 'poodle', and saying that Charlotte pushed her luck very far. Zahilia, a fawn-coated great dane, nodded, agreeing with Devil's words. She pleaded, but Zahilia had already attacked her; she shrieked in pain. Ghost didn't believe that Devil was torturing his own group, all he did was watch Charlotte be killed. She began to think of how Death killed all those wolves in her pack, and begged in her mind for Zahilia to stop. Her wishes came true, when Devil growled for his mate to stop. Devil growled that he would give Charlotte one more chance, either that, or be finished. She leaped to her feet, and fled. Devil turned to Ghost and warned her that she keep the peace, and not turn it down. She growled that she wasn't planning on staying, and picked up the rats her father left her. She promised she would never enter that bloody town filled with the minds of those dog thugs. She growled at the golden retriever who encounted her, her name was Gypsy. She snarled that she could still fight and would if Gypsy wanted to, but she whimpered, saying that she did not want to fight. Ghost sighed, and asked what Gypsy wanted. She claimed that she did not want to fight anymore, and wished to be Ghost's friend, not her enemy. Ghost accepted, and Gypsy leaped in the air with joy. She also promised that she would not be her protector. She said that she would not fight for her, but with her, telling her that was the pack's way. Gypsy understood this, and introduced herself. Ghost introduced herself aswell, not as Ghost but as her other name, Phantom. She did this in honour of Stone. They both settled in an abandoned home, its walls a very dull grey except for a brass case left open. Ghost opened it, dust swirling with the air around her. She saw what it was containing: a golden crescent-shape with many stones around the edge. In anger it reminded her of Stone and Crescent. She buried it quickly. She went back to Gypsy who asked what had happened in a terrified voice. She said that everything was okay, she just knocked the brass cass off. Gypsy sighed in relief, and relaxed; Gypsy said she was getting hungry, and said she was better at scavenging, and went off, leaving Ghost behind. She returned with a lot of tidbits, and they both went to sleep on a human couch. Ghost could not sleep and jumped off of the couch. Gypsy asked, "Can't sleep, Phantom?" Ghost shook her head, Gypsy yawned and said to just try, and soon she leapt back up, going to sleep. She encountered Stone in her dreams, he placed his forehead against hers, but she soon pulled away, and asked what he was doing here. He said that at least she realised that she wasn't dreaming. After time he spoke again, saying: "You need to leave this human town, Ghost." Ghost irritatedily said the town dogs weren't a threat to her, and that she could look after herself. But Stone said that it wasn't them, it was Death. He said for her safety, to leave the town and find The Resistance. They cuddled up gently, Ghost whimpered and held back her tears. She said that she didn't want him to leave, and he confirmed that he didn't want to leave her, but he said that he must. He lastly said that he loved her, licking her cheek in affection. She silently said to herself when he vanished, that she loved him aswell, and that she always would. Ghost jolted awake and almost slipped off the couch, in seconds she was wide awake and pacing around the room. The pacing began to rouse Gypsy out of her comforting sleep. Night Broken She was still a main character in Night Broken but has a smaller role (mostly a couple of full appearances in earlier chapters, and background diologue in later chapters). She is first seen in chapter ten, Return to the Earth, speaking with Stone, with Crescent informing Moon that she took her place, and now she could never be with Stone. She is seen again in the next chapter, Renamed and Reborn, wondering if Crescent would like a bit of the carcass she killed. She shook her head, with Moon in hiding. Ghost had thought Moon was a bird, and left the area. She was fully introduced in the thirteenth chapter, '''Untold Tales of the Vanished'. '' She whined when Xavier had found her in hiding and he greeted him casually; she then asked what he wanted. He responded that he didn't want anything; she growled at him to go away, but he didn't listen. Xavier grasped her by the scruff, and took her to Spectrum and the rest. Spectrum gently asked what her name was, but she didn't want to tell them, fearing that she and her group were The God's Children, but Spectrum reassured her. Ghost soon tells them, and is bewildered when Ginger was in Spectrum's group. The two unite, and Ghost joins The Resistance. She soon tells them what had happened to her, and how she ended up in the town. They settled at a river; Ghost snuggled Ginger in a renunite, but stopped when Ginger lifted her head, scenting the air. Cloud's scent came to her, and called out that Cloud was nearby. Ghost jumped up in happiness, and ran to her father, the others following. Cloud wasn't happy about the others at first, and questioned them. Ghost tells them that they are her new pack, but Cloud wasn't sure, until he saw Ginger. Soon he joins them, pleased to be with his daughter again. Ghost and The Resistance had been travelling for a while; they had risen to seven. They travelled across snowy ground, looking for more wolves to destroy The God's Children. They found Nightowl; she tells them what they must do and that she wishes to join their pack. Ghost is seen once more (and will be seen in future chapters) in '''Disappearance', ''captured by The Rogues of Amberjule. She is the most uneasy of the group here, screaming to be let out. Trivia *Despite knowing that Stone is dead, in her heart she longs for nobody else, and will never choose a mate again. *She is shown to be a mildly uneasy character in both stories, most probably because of her past and present. Category:Characters Category:The Vanishing Ones Category:The Resistance Category:Female Wolves Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Ice Mages Category:Fear Mages Category:Multi-Elementals Category:Incomplete